Traffic and travel information is important in calculating journey times and routes, as well as avoiding traffic congestion that can potentially delay route completion.
There are many different sources of traffic and travel information. Various online applications, for example Multimap.com and Google Maps, offer street-level maps and door-to-door travel directions, as well as aerial photographs and local information. Many public transport operators also provide journey scheduling information. Transport for London (TfL), for instance, offers an online journey planner which enables users to plan journeys by multiple modes of transport in and around London. There are also numerous sources of real-time traffic information which aim to keep travelers updated as to the current traffic situation.
However, these traffic information sources usually require a user to manually enter details about their journey. No currently known technology provides systems and methods suitable for automatically generating one or more journey options from a plurality of traffic information sources using appointment details extracted from an email.